


【柱斑の情人节礼物】谁说花仙子不可以是男的

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 文前写:尝试挑战自己，随缘互喂腿肉。我抽到的梗是：花仙子手速慢，其他的礼物慢慢准备中-------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 1





	【柱斑の情人节礼物】谁说花仙子不可以是男的

柱间走在从公司到家的小路上。黑漆漆的夜晚，无人的小道，柱间无所畏惧迈着轻快的步伐快速行走。 这条小路每天他要走两次，一早一晚；这条路上，白天没有灯，晚上也没有。

好在柱间是一个身高一米八，体重八十公斤的年轻汉子。任何试图挑衅的人往他站在面前一站，立刻就会意识到以德服人是个绝好的主意。所以在他过往的不到三十年的人世生活中，遇到的每个人都很和气：只要柱间想要讲道理，大家都会停下吵闹认真听他讲。

这样的一个自带真理的小伙子，走个夜路而已，有没有灯都没有问题没问题。

然而，今天柱间觉得自己的人生遇到某种偏差了。少见，但是似乎很影响他的前进。他在原地打转，那个挑着一团乱糟糟的电缆的电线杆子、那个边角上脱了漆的邮筒、还有邮筒旁边那一丛开得艳丽的玫瑰花，他很确定已经路过——准确地说至少三次。

柱间按照记忆的方位又走了一遍，电线杆上一团乱糟糟的电缆摇摇欲坠、邮筒上边角脱漆和写在反面若隐若现的“买xxx，电话：137....”、还有夜晚的映衬下，颜色格外浓艳的玫瑰花——第四次了。

没可能看错。电线杆上的电线在晚风里摇晃、邮筒那脱了漆的边角、电话号码那有气无力的字迹都是一模一样的，连那花也是，完全无视不同的风向和气流，用和方才完全一致的频率摇晃。

哟，鬼打墙。柱间兴奋起来。 没想到这么快就遇到夜晚的魅魔啦？ 想象力飞快的展开，跃跃欲试的搓搓手。

再看看那丛花。摇晃的好频率简直就是有自己的意志。在召唤自己？

柱间饶有兴致地又绕了一圈，还是这个一样的电线杆挑着一坨电缆、这个一模一样的邮筒无奈地展示着脱漆的外壳和背后字迹凌乱的小广告，还是这丛朝气蓬勃冲他打招呼的玫瑰。

那花摇动枝叶冲他招手。

那应该就是这个意思，柱间不由得走近点去看看。还没看清花的品种，花瓣扑地一下盖在柱间脸上，花粉扑了一脸。柱间被花粉呛得直咳嗽，眼泪汪汪地再睁开眼睛，一个身量高挑健硕的黑长炸站在面前，一手拖着个大镰刀，一手拿着个大团扇，高领子掩住了下颌和双唇，就露出一双黑漆漆的眼在路灯微弱的光照下显出血红的底色。

“你？” 

“哦，你啊。你看到我？”

"额额，是啊。你眼睛红的..刚才这儿有个花，我就看看...花呢！"

"那好，幸会。我是七色花仙子。既然你看得到我，那你可以提三个问题再要一个愿望，我都可以满足你。” 斑很敷衍的展示了一下夹在手指间的一个小小的玫瑰戒指，随即收进空气里，换句话说消失了。

“你说你是花仙子，那刚才那个玫瑰不是普通的花儿就是你。”

“对。那是七色花的一种。我是宇智波斑。你还有两个问题。再好好想想你要的愿望，听了你的愿望我就走了。””

“幸会，那我是大罗金仙金身罗汉普世菩萨，千手柱间。”

斑跳过了那一串修饰名词，不耐烦的看了一下天色。

“爱信不信，你个凡人能看见我，才让你许愿。”

“凡人？”

“真是麻烦，凡人面对反常现象要么自欺欺人地视而不见，要么自我吓唬，逃之夭夭。好不容易等到你来，就你了。”

“等一下。你的意思是你被愿望束缚了。就跟传说中的小地仙一样，回答问题愿望圆满才可以解脱，不然就得等下一个人？”

“没错。搞定你的问题再听听你的愿望我就完事。 你还有一个问题的机会。”

柱间闻言赶紧捂住嘴，神色谨慎地看着斑。

斑也不说话，从高领子后面凝视着柱间。远处似乎有灯火明灭了三次，斑终于开口了 “你最好快点讲。好不容易攒到第三个。天亮就失效了。看你是能看见我的普通人，才给你许愿的机会。再不说我走了。”

看柱间还在迟疑不决，斑一转身招出一个大大的叶子一蹲身坐在上边，镰刀和扇子搁在身后，单手拖着腮侧着脸等。眼底的红色褪去了露出一双纯净乌黑的瞳仁。

柱间还是没说出话来。

斑终于哼了一声，“找你这种和花都聊的话痨真是错误。”

柱间想了一会儿，弱弱的举起手，“有了。”

“说。”

“我的愿望是世界上不再有兵灾疾患。”

“否定陈述不行。”

“那，我想要世界和平，行不行？”

斑愣了一下，柱间看着斑小心翼翼的眨眨眼。

一转眼，斑的团扇敲上柱间的头顶，“你怎么不问我为什么找你。”

唉，斑看着柱间捂着头蹲着地上，沉默了片刻向着柱间伸出手，“我是斑，重新介绍一下，是宇智波家族的红色花仙子。来世间历练。凡是看得见我的人可以问三个问题并许一个愿望。我会告诉他问题的答案，并且一定实现他的愿望。”

“可惜你许的这个愿望太大了，要花不少时间，完成前你只能一直和我在一起了。”

柱间拉着斑的手借力站起来，正要高高兴兴地说“在一起也不错啊。”

然而对面的斑似乎不太高兴。两个人面对面站住，斑和柱间为之自满的身高差不多，身型颀长，长发潇洒的披在身后，看起来矫健非常。额发和鬓发垂下来笼住尖尖的下颌，衬着眼底里的冷静高傲。配合着身后的一刀一扇，是另一种“以德服人”的风格。

只是两人对比起来，减去斑很有分量的长炸毛头发，柱间看起来更高更壮似乎更能打。

不错，柱间对自己高出来的几公分和壮起来的几公斤暗自喜悦了一分钟。

察觉了柱间这个表情，斑不自在地咳了一下，“如我所说，你的愿望过于宏大，不是那种点点手指就能完成的凡愿。我得先琢磨琢磨怎么开始。你明天再来这儿一趟找我，我把计划给你说说。”

“斑，”柱间热切地握紧斑的手，“你答应了和我一起实现世界和平的愿望吗？你一个人力量不够，我们一起努力。斑！” 

斑冷冷地抽手出来，“你说谁力量不够？”

额，柱间尴尬地笑了一下，一手握紧斑的手腕免得他抽手走了，一边不知所措似的摸了摸长发，“你不要一个人琢磨，我们可以一起努力... 这样说，行不行？"

斑还是使劲往外撤自己的手。 

“斑，别生气，别走。”

“没生气。答应了你就不走。你放开，我带上武器。”

“哦。去哪里？”

“去你家。”

“我家？”

“跟我呆在这儿也行，就怕你冷。”

“我不怕冷。”

“......，所以你到底带不带路？”

于是，一路上柱间说着对和平世界的畅享，斑默默听着，就这样走到了柱间的家。

房子不大。进屋的片刻斑就确认了柱间独居而且没有太深刻人际的事实。一番心照不宣的肃静洗漱整理后，柱间犹豫地拉开床铺，“斑，我只有一个床。”

宇智波斑这边已经在沙发上安顿下来，一镰一扇倚在墙角，很舒服地靠进沙发里，手中抱着靠枕一下一下地按电视遥控器换台。

“柱间，你这个电视有点老了。我看现在的人都用投影仪再开个流媒体会员，想看什么就看什么。怎么你这儿这么老土，只有有线电视频道，连个高清直播都没有。 ”

“我刚来不久，暂时用不上。等等，斑你知道投影仪，还知道流媒体？”

“随便看看就知道了呗。算了，”斑选了一个新闻频道当做背景音放着，“你刚刚说要什么样的世界和平来着。不打仗，孩子们很幸福的成长，所有的纷争都通过谈判而不是战争来解决对吧。”

“是这样没错，可是...”

柱间说话间，斑抛下遥控器，双手合十起势，口中念念道，“无限月读，和平没有纷争的世界。”

就在柱间着急伸手，还没来得及说出一声“等等”，窗外的月亮变成红色，三次颤抖以后放射出一道耀眼的白光。白光依次掠过整个城镇，向着地平线远方扫荡过去，消失在视线的尽头。紧接着天空中传来一阵暴雷声，震地窗户玻璃吱吱呀呀地扭出声音。

城镇上空拉出变形的巨型空间，撕扯着整个城市的平面地图拉伸抖动，然后一切都恢复原样。

“...” 一阵战栗过去，四周回复了平静。 

柱间紧张地左右看看好像什么也没有变化。倒是斑原本闪动的红色瞳孔变成了淡紫色一整片，浅色的同心圆纹路从瞳孔中心一层层的展开填满了整个眼底。

“看看效果”，斑用口型暗示柱间。柱间看了一眼电视，新闻中播放的这里打下一个飞机、那里边境对峙互相扔石头抗议的新闻都变了。整个节目都是其乐融融的鲜花、气球、彩色艳丽新衣服布满画面，大多数镜头里都有儿童们在空地上欢乐玩耍。似乎是被弹孔凿开了一面墙的建筑装饰一新，前面聚着一堆人在欢快地举办音乐会。

柱间惊讶地连续换了几个时事新闻，都是这样。到处都是爱与和平海洋。纷争、对立、斗争的影子不复存，取而代之的是和谐的谈判，快乐的生活。连刚才正播放的两个为了石油准备开片紧急新闻，都变成了两方国家坐在一起宣布联合开发共享繁荣了。电视上的战略分析节目变成了气氛热烈的联合发布会直播。

柱间屏住呼吸，小心翼翼的问斑“成啦？”

斑奇怪地扫了柱间一眼，双手放开。电视雪花点刷了几下恢复了方才播报，播音员接着刚才念新闻——地区局势紧张，国际社会呼吁冲突双方冷静克制。。

“怎么可能这么简单，就是模拟一下世界和平的样子。我们做事是要满足许愿者的要求的，一点折扣都不打。宇智波家在这方面一向很有信用。更何况凡人的愿望都很简单，，通常也不费周折。只有你……” 斑的眼睛褪去了紫色，暗红色的眼睛原地旋转，最后恢复成一双大而黑的瞳仁。这双眼睛在电视的闪耀的光线下，看起来诚挚清澈，带着疏离与世界的冷静，而有热忱无比的迎向黑夜的晦暗所在。

柱间被这双眼睛的色彩迷住了，良久后才反应过来。他颓然坐在斑身边，低着头碎碎念，“我还以为花仙子是无所不能的。童话故事都这么说的。”

“你这么沮丧干什么。”斑冷笑一声，“我以为你早就过了看童话的年纪了。 ”

“可是斑已经在这里了。 童话故事才有的花仙子已经是现实了。那书里说花仙子都是纯洁善良特别温柔，具有一切美德，清澈到可以吸引一只独角兽肯定也是真的。拿起一个小棒子展魔法就可以完成愿望的，对吧？” 

“我不是。”

“不是花仙子？” 柱间上下打量了斑一下，斑乌压压的头散在背后，披在沙发背上。柱间特别想把那头发握在手里抚摸一下，看看是那种刺棱硬朗的，还是强韧柔软的。不不，他克制了自己的愿望。要听斑说话。

“不是挥舞一下棒子就能实现愿望。每一次成功都需要用这双手努力去做才行。”

“斑是男的吧，所以才不是和花仙子那样使魔法棒。”

“谁说花仙子不可以是男的？”

“童话里...”

“童话...”，斑又叹了口气，拉开被子在沙发上躺下。

“睡吧，柱间，明儿我们再仔细看看这个世界。你的愿望不太简单。根据刚才模拟的结果停止战争容易，然而以后再不发生则很难。你也知道人是要吃饭的，每天都吃，就和植物需要水一样。这件事不解决，以后迟早还是要打起来。 所以你最好想想验收标准，到什么程度这事就算成了。我有个方向，你也好收货，最后咱们都能满意。宇智波家一向有信用。”

柱间还想说些话，可是斑已经迅速睡着了。

柱间想了一晚上，睡得不早起得不晚。他睁眼的时候，斑已经整理好自己坐在窗旁看窗外。

柱间凑上去，窗下一条通勤公路通向一个巨型的十字路口。

来来往往的人群交织成一条密集的人流。三方往来的人堆成一堆，因为红绿灯的节奏汇聚。红灯下人们在一起蓄力，仿佛两道准备冲击战的阵线，绿灯亮了，阵线上的队伍同时进攻，彼此冲撞、融合、混乱、纠缠、分离，最后留下一片空旷的路口和两方散去的人群。

人为造成的对冲，随着路口交通灯的变换有节奏地循环发生着。

柱间站在旁边陪着看了好几次，斑忽然有些意兴阑珊地离开窗口。“路就那么宽，你再怎么维持秩序、努力约束个人行动的方向，最后大家还是只能撞在一起。柱间你确定这样要人群和平相处，互相没有任何冲突？ 人多路窄，他们要见缝插针争夺每一个空间才能走得动，”

“值得试试，斑，值得试试。秩序总比混乱强， 哪怕是有限的秩序。如果只有两个选择，比起卡在路口互相打架最后只有最壮的那一个能走，我选择用这种小小的可控的冲击来控制争斗的强度。有了秩序，大家都能走动以后，我们就拓宽马路让每个人走的更舒畅。然后再优化交通网，“ 柱间张开双臂空手笔划出一个复杂的拓扑图形来，”一个人可以走各种路线去任何地方，最后他们就不会堆在这里争抢路口了。“

”斑，我们就努力让这个城市一点点的变好，这样就行了。”

斑上下打量了柱间一下，“柱间，你这样叫做持续改善。 没有终点也没有标准，事情永远都做不完。每天都要打补丁，或者你说的优化。做不完我就不能走。如果我是你，大概会选择给每人一个竹蜻蜓。”

柱间笑了笑，“竹蜻蜓也是来自漫画吧。斑对我们的世界了解很多嘛。”

斑沉默不答，柱间拉着他的袖子就往外走， “再走走看，从窗户往下看世界和在地面上走感受世界也许不一样呢。”

柱间带了斑走到街上，一点点的指出他感受生活的细节。

走到广场旁边，柱间拍拍斑的肩膀，“看，斑，我最爱的玻璃屏幕。”

斑跟着柱间指的方向一抬头，

高耸入云的摩天大楼，巨大的玻璃外墙如同一个平整的镜子，映出全景的日出。喷薄而出的朝阳如同岩浆一样在外墙上翻腾。

日出——朝阳染遍天空的同时，斑的目光旋即被两座大楼间挂着一道角度独特的雨棚牵引。各个摩天大楼瓜分过的破碎天空通过这道雨棚联结成毕加索风格的立体画。

隐藏在大楼缝隙里的雨水管引着露水一路流下，聚集在绿化坡地里构成一个完整的水塘，水塘映着天空，显出蓝盈盈的色泽，仿佛坡地上落下的一个宝石闪着光芒。

水塘防渗膜破损的地方，池水渗进土壤，为附近一小片植物染上格外鲜嫩的绿色。

绿色的植物开出唯一的花朵，成熟的花朵倾倒出花粉飘扬在空气中。

路过的OL带上口罩躲避微尘，掠开的长发从肩头轻轻散散的垂落而下。

OL的高跟鞋敲打在暗红色的地砖上，细细碎碎的脚步声惊扰了在角落里潜行的流浪猫。

流浪猫一跃而起，斑的视线跟着它，被突然而至的耀目黄昏晃花了眼。

“斑？” 柱间在斑的面前挥着手，“眼睛被闪到了？”他关切在斑面前低下身子，手里举着刚刚从娃娃机上抓出来的大蘑菇娃娃给斑挡光。

“你刚才去哪儿了？”

“看斑看的入神，和你说话也听不见。我就旁边去抓了一个娃娃。” 柱间拿着蘑菇娃娃给斑挡光，“如果总是瞪着光明的深处看，时间久了就会看不见细节和颜色，而且还会伤害自己的视线呢。” 

“斑，你这双明察秋毫的眼睛，这么好看，一定要好好保护。”

斑从短暂的光晕中恢复过来，嫌弃地与柱间推了几次手，最后还是拿过了大蘑菇娃娃抗在肩膀上，将双眼藏在蘑菇头投下的阴影里。

“那又如何，多少植物终其一生，不过是追求沐浴在阳光下，哪怕只是短短的一瞬间也是值得的。”

“可是世界上并不只有植物。动物、人、还有各种微生物。每一个都有不同的需求。他们共同组成了这个辉煌和多变的世界。这个世界需要光芒也必然保留阴影。反过来说，如果只留下光亮，没有阴影了，那多惨啊。一点层次都没有，白花花的一片了。”

这个时候他们正通过一片面积颇大的广场。没有遮挡的水泥地上，被阳光照得白亮一片。

柱间背着手倒着走，在斑前面引路。

“那斑有没有想去的地方？”

“什么？”

“斑特意来到这里，又一直在观察、了解这个世界，所以斑一定也有想要实现的愿望吧。”

柱间突然拉着斑拐进过一个岔口，进了一个小小的公园。 公园很小，几乎没有人，适合说话。

“不然斑为什么会同意实现我的要求呢？ 你说过世界和平很花时间，又没有完成的标准。所以这不算一个愿望，其实你可以拒绝的，对不对？” 

手里的大蘑菇不得劲地从右手换到左手，斑犹豫了一下，开口的时候第一次显得有些踌躇，“反正我必须实现愿望。之前收到的都是需要钱啊考试的运气啊美丽的爱人啊比赛胜利啊之类的平凡愿望。这些都很好。但是太小了。”

而且只对许愿人一人有利。 

许愿赢一场比赛。

许愿得到了倾慕之人的回眸。

许愿和亲人多了相处的时间。

许愿一笔钱解决面前的燃眉之急。

“小愿望实现了一个人眼前最迫切的东西，大多数时候，人们面对机会仓促许愿，只能想到自己只看得到几天之内的急事。能想到为亲朋挚爱求愿的都算博爱。所以我在等着一个更大的愿望，人类的语言，‘宏愿’，这样才值得做。我的时间够长，可以等。”

“什么嘛，原来我不是唯一的。” 

“你是啊。之前那些小愿望随手就完成了，都不算。我见到你就知道，我一直在等的是你。”

柱间突然在斑的面前停下，转过身来一双杏眼看进斑的眼睛里。他笃定的下了断言，

“那就是说，斑自己也希望解决纷争、达成永远的和平吧？”

斑看着柱间暖色调的瞳仁，夕阳的光芒给柱间镀上了一层金边。柱间诚挚的表情里，有某些斑寻找等待了很多年的东西。

斑突然笑了，

“那是自然。只是一定要有人提起，愿望才能催动我的‘魔法’。童话里都是这么说的。” 

“如果没有'人'提起，斑的魔法要怎么开始呢？”

“人是世界的主人。他们的愿望就是引子。这不是等到你了么。如果实在没有，我就自己化人许愿，然后一口气做完。”

“别，斑，你要是像昨天的无限月读那样把大家都放在幻术里相亲相爱，不能算和平。”

“？” 斑抬起眼扫了柱间一下，眼底涌起一阵不耐，“不打仗、孩子们都快乐就是你要的和平。这是你自己说的。”

斑绕过柱间快步向前走，“不不。” 柱间追上去，殷勤地把大蘑菇娃娃接过来抱着，

“斑，你听我说，和平，是一种主观意愿，动态平衡。是大家一起共同努力协调解决纷争的办法。不是某种静态的形式，砰的一声完成然后一劳永逸的那种。”

“我当然知道。你怎么觉得我连和平都不懂？那样太慢了，就跟永远跟着人跑的乌龟一样，永远都到不了。”

“可是斑是花仙子啊。植物的世界应该就是这样和平的亚，就是大家在自己的层次各取所需，特别和谐地生活在一起。彼此共享阳光水分什么的。而且斑昨天弄的那一手无限月读...”柱间的声音变小了，他眼看着斑的眼睛从黑色变成红底色三勾玉游弋，再进一步变成那种半透明淡紫色的样子。、

“植物世界和平安详的就像一个童话。”

“诶？ 斑昨天还说童话是不存在的美好愿望。”

“植物的和平安详就是不存在的美好愿望。你觉得植物界是怎样的？ 植物互相安慰照顾，小仙子挥舞七色花魔法棒噜啦啦啦地施法然后拉着手蹦跳歌唱爱与和平？”

“........不是吗？”

“那你看到我的镰刀了吗？”

“是...”

“那对你来说，无论是人还是花仙子还是别的什么生命，随身带着镰刀又不砍草砍柴是作什么用。”

“杀人？”

“柱间，如果你用'战斗'这个词我会更高兴。”

“战斗。植物也战斗吗？”

“当然。植物从生到死都在进行战斗。有限的土壤，有限的养分，有限的空间，有限的水。每一寸伸展的枝叶，每一分延伸的根系都是激烈竞争的结果。抢不过的就窒息而死，成了别的植物的养料。”

“人或者动物还有可能因为共同利益彼此休战。植物从来没有。从他们还是一颗种子的时候，竞争就开始了。一生中永不停止。每一个细胞每一个质壁每一个枝丫都是为了生存的战斗而生的。”

“柱间你见过草原或者森林深处自然的大火吗？ 有些就是植物竞争的手段。用自燃烧灭一切，然后通过早就潜藏起来的根茎迅速萌发新芽占领整个区域。挤走其他植物的根芽。”

“植物是用死亡来竞争的世界...”

“所以斑是为了消除这些死亡竞争才来的吧。果然是最善良的花仙子。对了斑，你会喷火吗？” 柱间突然高兴起来。

“柱间，如果你再不用你自己的样子说话，我现在就回去。你要的和平你自己去干。”

“好吧。”柱间深深呼了一口气，刚才那种欢乐跳脱的表情不见了。

“斑。”柱间的声音充盈了天地间。斑微笑着退后，为柱间留出一步的距离。柱间原本就宽厚高大的身体扩展开来，占据了广大的空间，仿佛顶天立地的一尊佛像。

他周围的气氛变了，深沉而悠远的钟声想起，背后光华晕染，瑞彩千条，佛像的幻想闪动了一下收回柱间身上。

他看起来似乎没有什么变化，只是眼睛更加深邃，长发散在背后无风自动,，挺拔的身躯有了方才所没有的重量。

“你怎么发现的？”

“你刚才给我看了一手须臾百年。我等你抓娃娃的几分钟，却好像看遍了从日出到日暮的分分秒秒。我们不过走了一条街，却好像走遍了全部世界。” 斑伸手拍了拍大蘑菇玩偶，下了断言，“普通人不会有这个能耐。更何况，这里，” 斑挥挥手，所在的小公园显出一片迷迷蒙蒙的灰色，即使在黄昏下黯淡的光线里，也显得过于晦暗沉寂了。

一股瘆人的号角掠过地平线，斑继续说道，“也不是普通的公园，而是人心与欲望的边缘吧。”

“我在这凡间驻留五百年，走过了整个天地。见过无数的人来来去去，听过他们心底的愿望。有爱有恨有悲有怒，激斗和嫉恨搅在一起，爱与欲望难舍难分。面对一个毫无约束的愿望，一个人往往能吐出最真实的心。面对一生一次的许愿机会，人们通常说‘我要’，在这之前从未曾有人浪费愿望，为整个世界祈求说‘我给与’。”

"你是第一个。”

世间碌碌，人心如海，若不是地藏菩萨宏心大愿，又有谁还会许下如此渺茫的愿望并且亲身降世全力以赴呢。

“我用无限月读创造美满幸福，否认这个捷径，自愿选择在现世胼手胝足经历所有艰难的，也只有你一个。”

“会对非人的外物，植物的竞争表现出善意和怜惜的，我也只见过你一个。”

“而承认人心中的不足和贪婪，但是仍然保持了希望的，就是你了，柱间。”

“历世救赎，你在这里呆了几个轮回？”

“斑，你的观察力和你的心一样，细腻而敏锐。我应该感谢你那双明净与秋毫之末的双眼。”

柱间高大的身影落在斑的身上。

“我们知道彼此的来意，那关于之前我们的小小争论，你意下如何呢？我的花仙子。我不是凡人，你许给凡人的许愿机会还算数吗？”

“那都是小问题了。凡人的愿望好实现，你的宏愿将消耗我一生。不过看在你套牢了自己，所以我就既往不咎，敢当从命便是了。我本来就是就是带着刀兵与火焰来这世间的。战斗而已。没什么。”

太阳落下了，阴影开始占据这个城市。除了柱间身上的微光照亮的一步之地，夜色主导了这方天地。

斑张扬着一笑，指着远处暗影里影影绰绰的灰色残魂。那些残魂散发着悲苦的气息在光与影的夹缝之中，蹒跚着四处游荡。

“爱恨贪嗔痴欲，柱间，你想从哪一个开始。” 

斑指点着袭来的阴影魑魅，语气里充满了跃跃欲试的兴奋。柱间因自己听到的感到了久违的欢欣。同路人的喜悦点燃里他心中的战意。

“爱留给我。其他先遇到哪一个就处理哪一个。”

“为什么要留下爱？”

“我遇见了所爱之人。他无惧艰险孤单，愿意只身挑战所有的虚妄。” 柱间看着斑，眼睛里流露出柔和的钦慕。

斑完全不为所动。他向前一步背对柱间伸手招出团扇，一轮火焰在团扇的边缘逐次点亮，这是这昏暗世界里最显眼的光源。

“看前面，柱间。这条路上只有我们两人行走。若是你不专心，我就自己上了。”

“别这样嘛，斑。别这么急迫。偶尔给自己一点时间享受我的爱意。” 柱间的手中，蘑菇娃娃化为一柄宽刃长刀，随意一挥便有千钧之力的气浪划过空气。“而且你不要担心只有你我二人。我们只是开路人，以后跟上来的人会越来越多的。无论路途多么遥远，总有一天会有人达到的。”

“哪怕不是你我么？ 可惜柱间，松树长寿百年，绿藻循环千年。你也许可以六道永存，我的寿命即使漫长也是有尽头的。”

“不要着急啊，斑，后辈会把这个意志一代代的传递下去。哪怕短暂的被遗忘也不要紧。你能等到我。我能找到你。后辈里肯定还同样的人来实现这理想。”

“只要我们走完我们能走的路，以后就在六道空间里找个地方，一边喝酒一边看后辈们犯傻，你觉得怎么样？想想挺有意思的吧”

斑犹豫了一下，似乎是努力压下一阵无语，“不觉得有意思。自己的事不能亲手做完，还要看着别人从头弄起，绊手绊脚不得要领，挺烦的。”

“别嘛。斑，我知道你很强，一鼓作气也可以的。就当是给未来的年轻人一点机会嘛。”

“行吧。如果和你一起喝喝酒，应该还算有意思。那我先走。你一起来。” 

“斑说好了!以后在黄泉要等我一起共饮。对了，你可以喝酒吗？” 

斑没有回答。他纵身跃起，手中的火焰燃烧了整片战场。只凭一击就扫清了一片乌烟瘴气，更远处的魑魅魍魉被斑的火光吸引，摇摇晃晃的朝着斑的方向前进。

"诶？ 斑，你别不理我呀。童话里的花仙子可以喝酒吗？” 柱间沮丧的蹲下身。“我不是说说，我认真的。”

斑镰刀从柱间头顶划过，切断了一缕被火焰气流带起的发丝。

“柱间，你确实要改一下你这个动不动就消沉的毛病了。” 

“那你不生气？”

“没有。好了，柱间。我们上！” 

柱间的长刀凭空斩开，斑背后的一串魅影被柱间的刀锋冲击的支离破碎。

“那约好了喝酒，你答应了。”

“我会去的。而且我再强调一次。花仙子不是童话、”

“是的，不是童话，但是和童话一样纯净、执着、善良还十分美丽！”

“柱间！”

柱间看着斑，他持着手中的团扇上燃烧的火焰，是这暗影重重的世界里唯一的光。

他举起手中的大刀赶上去，与斑并肩而上。

世间纷扰往来、袭斗不休，业力仇恨围绕爱与痴轮转不止。柱间面对痴尚可传理讲法去除不明，可唯独这爱，他如今终于堪破 我思我感我见闻我视，所知所望不过斯人。

因缘如水流淌不休，在这个刹那柱间与斑相遇，如同天开见日。


End file.
